rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
AIKA - The Fragile Dance of the Broken Soul
AIKA - The Fragile Dance of the Broken Soul is a RPG Maker game created by OldPat. Summary AIKA is a short 2D Rhythm Game with Visual Novel elements, originally conceived for the second Theme Roulette Event held by RMN's staff. I'm currently developing it using RPG Maker MV. My aim is to get out of my comfort zone and try new stuff. This is my first Visual Novel game, my first Rhythm Game and my first MV game. Lots of firsts. Plot Kingdom of Hokuroi. The hate between the clans began to surface again as a very young and inexperienced Tsurugi Fujioka got named new emperor of the realm. This event marked the beginning of a brutal civil war. Among the clans that were fighting against each other, in a land almost completely covered in blood, there were two with enough military power to change history. The Sensho Clan and the Mikita Clan. The former wants to give full power to the shogun Shinichi Kurosawa. The latter wants to safeguard the dominion of the emperor. Like all war, everybody pay a price. The innocents and the helpless above all. Aika Shizumi lost her whole family and the person who she loved the most and represented both her present and her future, her osakan, after an unknown group of samurai burned down her village. Presumably samurai from the Sensho clan. Following this terrifying event, Aika founds herself involved in the civil war that is devastating Hokuroi. She's now part of the Kage Unit, led by former samurai Ranjiro Satou, a group of shadows, forgotten ghosts, that carry out top-secret tasks for the emperor. She's changed. Her old self died in the flames that burned down her village. Her art, her dance, is now an instrument of death. Only one thing is left now... One single thought in the mind of Aika Shizumi. To find the Man with the Mask of the Oni and to avenge her okasan. Gameplay AIKA is structured in chapters. Each chapter is divided into the narrative part and the gameplay part of the game. The narrative part plays like a typical Visual Novel. It will be linear and it will be about narrating the story to the player. The gameplay part represents a duel between Aika and the "boss" of the chapter. Aika will use her lethal dance in order to fight. The combat is the Rhythm game section. Like any classic Rhythm game, the player will have to press the right buttons at the right time, following the rhythm, in order to defeat the enemy without losing. There will be some distinctive features tied to this mechanic, but I'm still working on finalizing those, so we'll talk about it soon in the future. At the end of each chapter, the player will be ranked based on his performance during the Rhythm section of the game. We're also considering some side games and activities, outside of the main storyline. But that's still a big "if". First things first Category:Releases (RPG Maker MV) Category:Drama Category:Mystery Category:Thriller Category:Visual Novel Category:RPG Category:Under Development Category:Games by OldPat